


Tears of Frustration

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Dean is super tired, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Sexual Frustration, Shota, accidental somnophilia, my Cas is maturing into a power bottom.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been repairing the four police cars that got damaged in a pile up all week. This means no time for Cas. Castiel is a small condensed ball of neediness by the fifth night.<br/>Lots of shota!Cas tears thanks to Pastelcastiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Frustration

Castiel was sitting at his desk in his room when he heard his cell phone play Stairway to Heaven from his Cinnamoroll plushie backpack. He set down his pen and grabbed the phone to answer, “Hello, Dean!”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean’s voice did sound fond but the long week was taking a toll on him. “Can you make sure you eat supper and get to bed on time tonight?”

“Um, okay...” Castiel was pouting and playing with the hem of his lacy slip dress. “But I thought we were going to have a fun night tonight.”

“I know, angel. I too am looking forward to having quality time with my sexy, beautiful boy who deserves it so much,” Castiel moaned at the praise causing Dean to growl softly, “Cas, go do what I told you and I should get home before midnight.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Castiel was feeling his little cock twitch and slipped his hand down to his lap. “Can I tell you something?”

Dean realized what his baby boy was about to do and quickly ducked into the bathroom of the auto shop while no one noticed. He quickly pulled out his cock, “Uh, sure. Shoot.”

“Dean, you better come home soon. I won’t cum until you fuck me.” Dean groaned and started fucking his hand at a quick pace. Cas whimpered hearing Dean’s grunts. Then he realized what his love was doing. “You Assbutt! If I can’t cum, you can’t either!”

Dean froze and bit his lower lip feeling like he was the puppy that just got caught shagging his owner’s shoe. He felt his cheeks burned and his heart ache when the little sobs over the phone get louder. “Baby! Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I still have one more cop car to repair, but I promise I will make it up to you. I’ll even play Princess with you.”

Castiel digs through his bag for his handkerchief and blows his nose. “O-okay. But you have to promise to not fuss.”

“Fine. Only for you, Cas. I promise.” Dean put himself back together and sighed, “Time to go back to work I guess. Remember to fluoride tonight. Dr. Fitzgerald said you need to do so if you continue to eat so many sweets, hummingbird.”

Castiel giggles remembering Mr. Fizzles and Dr. Fitzgerald. “I will, Daddy. Love you, Deanie.”

Dean smiled dorkily. “Love you too, Cassie.” He hung up feeling a little more energized to repair the fourth police car in the shop. Singer Auto was in charge of maintaining the police cars of the county. Unfortunately during the weekend, there was the largest pile up that the whole county since cars were invented. And it was due to the stupid Masters sisters robbing a bank. Thankfully no one was injured too badly or dead. But the aftermath was very stressful. Dean’s hands and arms were sore from the 12 to 16 hour work days. He felt like a dick of a guardian for Cas this week.

Castiel sat his phone back down and continued doing his math homework. 6th grade math wasn’t too hard. He really enjoyed algebra so far. By the time he was done, it was time for dinner. He placed his fabric rose ring on his jewelry tree before heading down to the kitchen. He had been cooking almost everything this week for both Dean and himself. He loved it. Though, that casserole on Monday was a bit off.

He took out some pasta to boil before grabbing some andouille sausage. He put on his apron before pan frying the sausages. He didn’t want to get oil splatters on his dress. Then his day would really be ruined. Castiel tried to distract himself from tearing up in frustration by singing. However, not being touched for two days aside from a quick kiss, he was a needy mess of hormones and emptiness.

He suckled his lower lip as he cooked and day dreamed how Dean was going to come home and go all caveman on him. As the pasta cooked, he pinched his favorite areas to be pinched as he slowly slipped to his knees on the kitchen floor. His nipples, sides, and inner thighs were humming with pain as his mind imagined Dean pressing him into the mattress. _‘Filthy little angel hole. Hole hasn’t been touched for days and you still take me in whole. Doesn’t even hurt with no prep, doesn’t it?'_   Castiel screams into his apron in an attempt to keep himself from cumming. He felt his arousal waver when he felt the sadness that accompanies from being away from Dean this long. The timer went off for the pasta and he got up slowly. Castiel ate his pasta and sausage without actually tasting the spiciness of the sausage.

He looked at his phone and cried a little more when he saw that it was only 8 pm. He had no idea when Dean was coming home but at least he would be. He washed his dishes and put Dean’s serving in the fridge. Castiel went into his bathroom and washed off his modest day look make up before deciding to shower. He wasted a half hour taking a hot shower and scrubbing his body clean. He very carefully fingered himself avoiding his prostate. The stretch burned just as much as the hot water. Once that was over, he got out and dried himself off. He voted no on clothes for the evening. He wanted to be very ready for his Dean.

After his dental hygiene routine, he brushed his damp hair in the way Dean loved. He went to the bedroom and pulled out his body lotion and covered himself with it. His phone chirped a text.

[Coming home, bby ;)]

Castiel smiled and pulled out his Encyclopedia Brown book. He solved two mysteries once he heard the front door open. Castiel set the book down and ran downstairs. Dean looked at him with hooded eyes. “Hey, Cas. You look like you just floated down from Heaven.”

Castiel blushed and pulled out silverware for Dean as the mechanic reheated the pasta. “You look like you crawled out of a tar pit.”

Dean laughed as he pulled out the food and started quickly eating. “Glad the sass master is still alive. I need to shower and then I’ll meet you upstairs. Ok?”

Cas nodded but sneaked a kiss before heading back up. He got onto the bed debating how to pose himself for Dean. But the man sounded like he was taking his time. Castiel teared up a little. He knew he should’ve made sandwiches. Those are quick to eat. He ended up reading more. Ten minutes later, the shower was turned one. Castiel felt anticipation build up and after some struggle reading the next few paragraphs about the robbery of a jewelry shop, he exchanged the book for some lube. He got on his knees and teased his ass with wet fingers. He arched up to his fingers and bit into his pillow as his fingers breached his hole. Castiel breathed slowly at the same pace of his thrusts.

Dean walked in and cursed aloud, “Fuck, Cas.”

Castiel looked over at him pleading, “Dean, make me cum. I need you. I need you.” He slipped a third finger in still mumbling.

Dean felt his pent up libido pull himself towards his little angel slut. “Don’t worry, I will. And more.” He grabbed Cas’ hips and slowly pushed himself in as the boy guided his cock into Castiel’s ass. “Fuck baby. You’re vibratin’ around me. So perfect.”

Castiel was gasping as his ass felt right again. It will be perfect for him once Dean cums inside him. They start fucking in a quick rhythm. The room fills with deep and high moans until Cas starts screaming into the pillows once Dean focuses on his prostrate. Dean was shaking with the need to come and exhaustion. He growled Cas’ name against his neck before cumming quicker than he would want.

The boy was shaking and grinding his little cock into the coverlet as Dean cums. But the usual hand that would slip under to jerk Castiel off never came. Instead, soft snores on Cas’ neck and a softening cock was all he got. He teared up as he slipped his own hands under to tease his tip and balls. Dean would just need one hand to do this. Castiel fucked himself against his Dean as he jerked off. Dean never leaned his whole weight on Castiel. The sensation was comforting and erotic at the same time. Soon Castiel came.

He slowly wiggled away from the 6’1” man and cleaned up before snuggling back up. After tilting Dean’s head just right so he wouldn’t snore, Castiel prayed his daily thanks and feel asleep feeling like he cried enough for the week.


End file.
